


If three's a crowd...what about four?

by theniffler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Lobster (2015), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twincest, Voyeurism, david is insecure, percival and kevin have soft spots for their brothers, the twins x twins literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniffler/pseuds/theniffler
Summary: "Percival stood in front of his living room window, staring, waiting. Any time now, the twins who lived across from him would make an appearance. But, this time, he had a surprise of his own."In Kevin and Credence like to make out in front of the window, knowing that Percival is watching them. When Percival brings his own twin into the equation, there might be some nice unexpected changes.





	If three's a crowd...what about four?

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell, please don't judge me.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to say that the inspiration for this came from writingramblr's fic [Double Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10000886/chapters/22314920)  
> Definitely check it out!

Percival stood in front of his living room window, staring, waiting. Any time now, the twins who lived across from him would make an appearance. But, this time, he had a surprise of his own.

Finally, there was movement and a face peeked out behind the curtain, running away immediately. The shy one. Not one second later, the curtain was being completely pulled back, revealing a lean boy, full of sharp angles and edges. Percival didn’t have to notice his smirk to realize which twin he was looking at. The shaggy black hair falling in front of his eyes and the shirt that was at least two sizes too small did the trick. Percival smiled when the more shameless twin pulled the shyer one into a soft kiss. He watched, patiently, as the twins continued their little game of push and pull.

“David, come here…there’s something I want you to see.” Percival called out into his kitchen. He heard the kettle being settled on the counter followed by the shuffling of feet. He tore his gaze away from the spectacle across the building to look at his own twin brother. Even though identical, the Graves’ twins could easily be told apart. Where Percival was fit, David was pudgy; where David had an old fashioned moustache, Percival preferred a clean shaven look.

Percival extended his arm and David gladly held onto his brother’s hand as he let himself be pulled to him. Percival placed David in front of him, facing the window. He circled his arms around his brother, his hands leaving soft caresses. “Can you see them? Aren’t they beautiful?” Percival whispered, his breath ghosting over David’s neck. A shiver ran down David’s back as he nodded. He could see a beautiful boy caging another one against the window, trailing kisses and bites all over the other’s neck.

“W-we shouldn’t Percy…it’s private…” David gasped. As much as it seemed wrong, David just couldn’t tear his gaze away from the scene ahead of him. Right on that moment, the boy looked up from his lover’s neck, fixing his eyes on the older men. After a moment that David couldn’t tell was shock or surprise, the boy went back to what he was doing, making sure the men had a better view.

“See? They want us to watch…they do this every day.” Percival continued, breathing in David’s scent as he felt him through his pants. David let out a needy sigh. He hadn’t been touched in such a long time. “Has it been a long time? Look how hard you are already, baby…”

“I’m…” David let out a long moan when Percival’s hands found their way inside his clothes. “…o-older than you!”

“By two minutes! Now let me take care of you… _baby boy_.” Percival whispered those two last words teasingly as he grinded against David. On the other side of the glass, the shyer twin was being carried by his brother away from the window. The show was over. But Percival kept stroking his brother. He knew that David wouldn’t last long, considering how long it had been for him. He felt guilty for letting his job get in the way. He had been so swamped at work that he had completely forgot about his twin.

“Percy, Percy p-please…” David wasn’t sure what he was begging for. Did he want Percy to stop? Or did he want him to continue? What if someone saw them?

“Shhh…I got you. Did you know they were twins too?” David shook his head as a small whimper left his lips. “Yeah, they’re just like us…one of them is very shy, just like you. Maybe we could invite them to play one of these days?” David started fucking himself faster on Percival’s fist, his rhythm faltering and getting sloppy. “Would you like that? Would you show them how beautiful you look when you cum? Come on baby, let go…” David came with a shuddering sigh, his head lolling back onto Percival’s shoulder.

“You haven’t finished yet…let me help.” David turned around once his breathing evened, reaching out for Percival’s belt.

“Don’t worry about that…today it’s all about you! I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I?” Percival pulled David towards him, presenting him with small kisses. He was usually a very stoic and serious man at work but he had always had a soft spot for his brother.

“Were you serious? About a-asking them to j-join us?” David explained, sensing his brother’s confusion.

“I’ve been thinking about it...why do you ask?”

“I just…” David didn’t finish his sentence, choosing to look towards the ground. “I don’t think they would want me to be there. You, of course. B-but not me…”

“That’s nonsense. Let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me prove it to you…please.” Percy grabbed David’s hand and guided him towards his bedroom, making a mental note to pay the twins a visit.


End file.
